


I´m with you till the end of the line

by AlannaBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: Este es mi primer oneshot Stucky y es un regalo para una amiga del fandom, para Sthefy con mucho cariño.Espero que te guste :)





	I´m with you till the end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer oneshot Stucky y es un regalo para una amiga del fandom, para Sthefy con mucho cariño.  
> Espero que te guste :)

Miró a su alrededor aún sin entender lo que acababa de suceder.

Su mente seguía aturdida por los recuerdos tan confusos en los que se había perdido durante años. Aunque se habían esforzado por quitar todos los escombros de los derrumbes y catástrofes emocionales a las que se había enfrentado sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, justo en ese momento parecía ser que todo volvía a arremeter con fuerza para acabar con él.

No sabía exactamente cómo saldrían avantes de esa creciente amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos y si bien era consciente de que el mundo ya no era un lugar seguro y que de alguna forma él había contribuido para que eso pasara, estaba completamente decidido a luchar con valentía tal y como había pasado en esa guerra que le costó más de lo que él mismo hubiera llegado a imaginar.

Por un momento se detuvo.

¿Para qué pelear? ¿Para qué enfrentarse a una fuerza que parecía superior, si ello no aseguraba la victoria ni que el mundo terminara siendo un lugar mejor? Él lo había visto. Él había sido víctima de la maldad de otros que terminaron tergiversando su noble propósito y lo convirtieron en algo que nunca hubiera querido ni imaginado. Él había actuado haciendo cosas que durante mucho tiempo lo avergonzaron y lo obligaron a tratar de buscar el olvido.

Pero ya no había tiempo para contemplaciones. El enemigo tenía a su servicio huestes completas de soldados dispuestos a ejecutar órdenes sin dudarlo y él mismo sabía que una orden debía ser ejecutada con presteza.

Ya no era un soldado. Ya no era aquel otro chico de Brooklyn que soñaba con tener una vida disipada y llena de placeres. Ya no era aquel que se resistía cuando la conciencia amenazaba con revelarle quién había sido. Ya no era un asesino.

Ahora era aquel que miraba con frialdad y fuego en el corazón a aquellos que ostentaban su superioridad en número, pero que guardaban celosamente el secreto de su debilidad. Ahora estaba frente a frente ante aquellos que amenazaban con romper la poca paz ganada por otros que desde un inicio mostraron con orgullo y cierto temor el nuevo rango que les correspondía.

"Eres mi misión".

El ataque empezó. Ya estaba listo para eso. No sabía si saldrían bien librados de esa cruenta batalla que amenazaba con terminar en masacre, pero valía la pena arriesgarse una vez más, sabiendo que, de alguna forma, aún tenía intacta algo de su integridad y que le serviría para salvar lo que estaba siendo amenazado. Todavía quería creer que podía hacer algo bueno, que esa motivación inicial disfrazada de vanidad ahora mostraba su verdadero rostro y era el de la bondad y la valentía. Quería sentirse digno una vez más de la confianza de aquel que le había demostrado que no había límites cuando se trataba de enseñarle al mundo de qué estaba hecho. Quería luchar codo a codo con él, como en los viejos tiempos cuando todo estaba contra ellos pero había una luz encendida en su alma que le hacía confiar que vendrían tiempos mejores.

Tal vez ya no habría un mañana. Tal vez solo era cuestión de minutos. Tal vez al fin iba a terminar algo que llevaba décadas pausado y eso sería el fin justo y esperado. Tal vez solo así alcanzaría la paz y la redención. Tal vez valía la pena arriesgarse una vez más para defender lo que la vida le había dado como oportunidad para conocer de cerca el verdadero amor incondicional.

Bucky empuñó su arma. Tomó aire antes de hablar.

—Nunca había visto algo así. No creí que tal cosa fuera posible.

—He visto algunas cosas que no tienen explicación lógica, pero existen.

—Es demasiado —dijo mientras apuntaba hacia el primer blanco.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te arrepentiste?

Bucky volteó a verlo. Los ojos azules de Steve tenían el poder de infundirle una confianza desmesurada, no importaban las circunstancias.

—Estoy contigo hasta el final.


End file.
